


blue

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: for legal reasons, the american education system is a joke [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Fluff, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Leo Fitz is Holden Radcliffe's Son, Not Canon Compliant, Teenage Rebellion, not actually rebellion bc holden doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Leo decides he wants to rebel, just a little bit, and his best friend knows just how to do it.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Ophelia Sarkissian
Series: for legal reasons, the american education system is a joke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891504
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AgentsOfChallenges' Fluff Bingo 2020, square "holding hands"
> 
> inspired by the fact that I dyed my hair again yesterday, though this fic has been sitting unfinished in my google docs for like two months

Leo frowned at the boxes on the bathroom counter, shaking his head while he analyzed the various colors on the cardboard. When he said he wanted to do something crazy, he didn't necessarily mean _this._ But he'd made the mistake of befriending someone whose definition of _crazy_ involved _hair dye._ Then again, _her_ hair looked pretty cool with the green streaks she'd had in it for the last week, and if anyone was going to know how to make his own hair _not_ look like a disaster with cheap dye, it would be his best friend.

"Pick a color."

"Uh..." He looked over the choices again before shaking his head, each color seeming more intimidating than the last. There was the shade of green that she had used, a neon pink, a softer shade of purple, and... "That one. The, uh... wait, does that box say  _ turquoise?" _

_ "Perfect.  _ Take your shirt off." Ophelia reached over to grab the box while he blinked, clearly stunned by not only his willingness to go along with her insanity, but also the request she'd just made of him. When she looked over at him and pulled the box open, she mirrored his confused frown. "What?"

"I wasn't aware that I'd have to get  _ naked _ for this. Is it too late to back out?"

"I'm not asking you to get  _ naked, _ Leo. It's just your shirt, so that we can wash your hair and it won't get stained while we put the color in." She arched a brow at him with a small, innocent smile. "And your dad already knows I'm staying for dinner and I brought a bunch of stuff so we can stay busy until it's done. It would be pretty suspicious if I had to sneak this big bag back out to my car, later, without being able to tell him what the big secret was. Who knows what he might start to assume."

With a frown, Leo narrowed his eyes and her and took a slow breath before tugging his shirt off over his head. He'd never exactly been  _ rebellious,  _ and if he let himself back out of something so harmless and temporary, then he'd likely never do anything fun in his life at all. "Fine, but only because I don't need my da thinking he needs to give me  _ the talk _ again."

-

Twenty minutes later, Leo was sitting in the tub with blue dye in his damp hair, biting at the nail of his thumb anxiously. He knew his father likely wouldn't be  _ mad _ about what they were doing, at least not the way that Alistair had been, during his childhood, but it wasn't like he could even second guess himself and go back on it, anymore. The dye was there, soaking into his hair, and he couldn't stop it if he wanted to.

Ophelia had disposed of the gloves she'd used to work the dye into his hair, using shampoo to wash some of the remnants of it off of her arms before coming to sit on the edge of the tub in front of him. They'd only known each other for a little over a month, but with how few people at school wanted to talk to the weird, foreign new kid, she'd ended up being his closest friend - which meant she knew most of his quirks.

She reached over to gently take his wrist to pull his thumb from his mouth and squeezed his hand, pulling his attention away from his nerves for just a few moments. "If we wash it out right now, it will barely show up, and it'll wash out completely before we have school again on Monday. And we can tell your dad it was my idea, so you won't get in any trouble."

With a weak smile, he twisted his hand just enough to give her fingers a gentle squeeze. She didn't know about his past, not much of it, anyway, but that didn't mean they weren't somehow perfectly in tune with each other. "No, it's okay, I just... I won't get in trouble. I might get a lecture for staining the tub or not talking to him about it, first, but he's not... I grew up with my stepfather, and he was a different kind of man. I would never do anything like this if I still lived with him. He'd be so angry..."

Ophelia slid off of the edge of the tub without letting go of his hand, stepping in so that she could sit down on the plastic floor of it next to him. "Well, if anyone  _ does _ get angry at you for something as silly as dyeing your hair, you can send them to me, and I'll fight them for you."

His smile grew while he shook his head, managing to relax before looking over at her properly. "I'll try to remember that. Though, I don't plan on doing this again any time soon. It will have to wash out before we move home, over the holidays, so my mum doesn't have a fit..."

She'd opened her mouth to say something else, only to be interrupted by the bathroom door swinging open, because of course neither of them had bothered to  _ lock _ it. Both of their gazes moved over to the now occupied doorway, where Holden was staring back at them and taking in the sight he'd found - his son, with blue goop in his hair; his best friend, with an unreadable expression; and multiple boxes of hair dye out on the counter.

After a long moment, he took a breath, sighed, and found his voice. "You know what? I won't ask questions. Just clean up after yourselves and come eat when you're finished."

Leo's smile was weak while he gave a thumbs up and a nod. "I think we have a little longer for it to sit, but then we'll be down."

The door closed again, and it took only a few moments for Ophelia to dissolve into giggles, hiding her face in her friend's shoulder so that she could muffle the sound as much as possible. It didn't take Leo much longer to try to muffle his own laughs, covering his mouth with his hand instead of moving too much and accidentally getting dye everywhere. So, he definitely wouldn't be getting into trouble, and it seemed as though he'd still get to keep his best friend. All that was left was to actually  _ see  _ the final results of his rebellion.

**(** _ he loved it, weirdly enough, the lighter shade of his curls taking the color without the need to bleach them, first, even if it was more of a tint to his natural color than an outright blue like he'd feared. maybe he wouldn't completely write off doing it in again, in the future, though such a thing would involve help, and there was only one person he trusted with anything like that _ **)**


End file.
